Con otros ojos
by Lulu desu
Summary: "Maka ya no es una niña". Esa frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y Maka y su provocativo vestido no ayudaban en más que hacerme mirarla con otros ojos. ¡N-no te apegues tanto! ¡Para, Maka!  SxM


_**Con otros ojos**_

¿Qué estaba esperando? Se estaba haciendo tarde, la fiesta ya comenzaría y ellos serían los últimos en llegar, como siempre.

Maka, ¿cuánto te falta?- Golpeé la puerta de mi compañera, quien aún se estaba arreglando para una de las tantas fiestas que Kid hacía.

Sólo un poco más, ¡no seas impaciente!- Exclamó ella.

Aaah, Maka-chan. ¡Quédate quieta y déjame ayudarte a ponerte el vestido!- Hasta yo lo escuché. Había olvidado que Blair le había ofrecido a Maka ayudarla a cambiarse.

¡B-Blair, no toques ahí!- No pude evitar alarmarme al escuchar eso, seguido de unos cuantos gemidos por parte suya.

La curiosidad mató al gato, Soul, contrólate.

_Hazlo_.- Escuché a aquel diablillo en mi interior y lo maldije. Quería, pero no podía evitar pensar en qué ocurriría si me encontraban espiando. Sacudí la cabeza nervioso y me senté en el sofá, esperando a que Maka saliese.

Tardó unos diez minutos más, no había notado que había salido porque estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí sus manos en mis hombros, sobresaltándome.

¿Soul, qué tal me veo?- Dijo, dando una vuelta para luego juntar sus manos en su espalda.

Me da igual, ¿podemos ir de una maldita vez?- Miré a un costado con desinterés. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo escotado y algo ajustado, marcando un poco más sus curvas. Infló las mejillas y miró a otro costado, caminando hacia la puerta, abriéndola y acercándose a mi motocicleta.

Soul-kun, eso ha sido muy cruel.- Blair se acercó a mi oído y lo sopló, provocadoramente. Logré evitar sangrar por la nariz, pero no exaltarme y levantarme rápidamente.- Maka ya no es una niña.

¿Niña?- Pensé. ¿Qué había querido decir?

¡Soul-kun, eres muy aburrido!- Dijo suspirando y cruzando los brazos.- Maka es tan bonita y tú no sabes aprovecharla…

¿¡A-aprovechar!- La señalé sorprendido, ¿cómo podría pensar en Maka… y yo?- ¡Eres una pervertida!

¡Nya!- Se transformó en gato y saltó sobre mi cabeza despeinándome un poco.- Nee, ¡mírala! Ese vestido es tan mono y…

Se transformó nuevamente en su forma humana, estando arrodillada en mis muslos y apoyando sus pechos contra mi cara, mientras mi nariz sangraba a mares.

¿Acaso no preferirías a Blair con un vestido tan sexy?

¡Q-quita, Blair!

Maka…- Tragué saliva, sabía lo que venía.- ¡CHOP!

Pude sentir cómo la sangre emanaba de ambos; mi cabeza y mi nariz. Blair sólo rió y se convirtió en gato saliendo corriendo por la puerta. Me levanté mientras me sobaba la nuca y me subí a mi motocicleta, pensando.

"_Maka ya no es una niña"_

¿Eso era verdad? ¿Acaso la Maka, la nerd, pecho-plano, histérica e idiota ya no era la misma? ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Qué significaba que ya no era una niña?

Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas. No podía comprender la mente de las mujeres. ¿¡Por qué demonios son tan complejas? Ella se subió y me abrazó, como siempre. ¿Pero por qué se sentía diferente?

Podía sentir sus pequeños pechos aplastarse contra mi espalda. ¿Aquel vestido tenía algo especial? No era la misma sensación que hacía unos días, seguía siendo plana pero podía sentir algo más cálido sobre él.

… ¿¡Pero en qué mierda estaba pensando!

Soul.- Eso fue suficiente para ayudarme a salir de mis pensamientos y volver a mí mismo.

¿Q-qué pasa?- Pregunté, aparentando haber estado concentrado durante todo el viaje.

La casa de Kid era dos cuadras atrás.- Dijo suspirando en mi oído. ¿¡Por qué mierda tienen que hacerlo! ¿¡Acaso les provoca placer verme desangrarme por la nariz! Pero, principalmente, si Maka siempre me abrazaba al conducir, ¿por qué ahora se sentía diferente?

Sin decir nada hice un giro repentino, haciendo que la motocicleta quedara un ángulo de unos 45° grados, haciendo que Maka se abrazara más fuerte y soltando un pequeño gemido del susto y haciendo que se me erizara el cabello… aún más de lo posible. Llegamos finalmente a la dichosa mansión del Shinigami, como siempre el lugar era totalmente simétrico y lujoso, la música era elegante pero divertida y se podía ver a la gente bailando en la pista. Black Star se acercó, con aquel traje que era tres veces más grande que su cuerpo.

Yo.- Alzó el brazo para chocar con mi mano, como siempre. Lo choqué y me dirigí a una mesa buscando algo para tomar, aunque a los pocos segundos Maka me tomó del brazo. Ugh… pude sentirlo.

Estaba apretando su pecho contra mi brazo. Me estremecí y miré a un costado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, éramos amigos después de todo, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía diferente?

Soul, vamos a bailar.- Apretó aún más su pecho contra mi brazo, me mordí el labio y miré a un costado con desinterés.

No me molestes.- Dije bebiendo un sorbo de la copa que había tomado.

Hmph.- Infló las mejillas algo enfadada y me quitó la copa de las manos.

¿Q-qué ha—Se llevó la copa la boca, apoyando sus labios justamente donde quedaban marcas de que yo había tomado y tomando. La separó y pude notar un hilo de saliva entre la copa y sus labios. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué ahora? Dejó la copa en la mesa y puso mi mano en su cintura.

Guíame.- Dijo como si fuese una orden, suspiré y apoyé mi mano con timidez en su cadera. Ese vestido era bastante ajustado, sentía como si pudiese arrancarlo con un simple tirón… ¡Argh!, ¿por qué me estaba imaginando a Maka, con su vestido destrozado mirándome con esa inocente expresión que nunca haría en su vida? Sacudí la cabeza y continué bailando. Me pisó bastante… demasiado, evité los gritos para no llamar la atención.- L-lo siento.

Ella sólo se sonrojaba y reía nerviosamente cada vez que me pisaba y observaba mis muecas de dolor. Se veía realmente tierna… no… ¿¡QUÉ!

Soul, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué miras con otros ojos a Maka? Quizás Blair tenía razón y Maka _ya no era una niña_. ¿Acaso eran las hormonas que nunca le habían atacado, y ahora se habían puesto en su contra para molestarlo durante toda la noche?

Maka dejó de bailar y miró al suelo.

¿Qué pasa, Maka?- Entonces noté la música. Un lento. Reí un poco y puse mis dedos en su mentón, levantándole la cara.

Esto es vergonzoso.

¿Qué pasa, acaso la pecho-plano tiene miedo?

¿¡M-miedo! ¡Y a quién llamas pecho-plano, tú pervertí—Se calló cuando la apegué más a mí, sonriendo.

Te guiaré, no te preocupes.- Entonces comenzamos a movernos lentamente. Entonces reaccioné por lo que había hecho y me puse algo nervioso, volvía a sentir su pecho pero ahora presionándose contra el mío, y noté cómo rozaba un poco su pierna entre las mías. "Soul-kun…" volví a imaginar a aquella Maka que me miraba, como esperando que me le tirara arriba

"_Soul-kun… por favor…"_

Sacudí la cabeza varias veces intentando olvidarlo.

¿Qué pasa?- Maka había vuelto a la normalidad, no entendía cómo podía tomárselo tan bien estando pegada a un chico, rozándose constantemente con él.

No… ¿no hace un poco de calor aquí?

Imposible, mantengo la temperatura del lugar a ocho grados, pero el calor de tanta gente destruye mi simetría... pero sin superar los veinte grados.- Kid se acercó y dijo en un lamento.

Entonces, en todo caso debería sentir frío, Soul.- Dijo la rubia y sonrió sin despegar los labios.- ¿Quieres que…

"… _lo hagamos?"_

¿¡Qué dices, Maka!- Exclamé totalmente confundido. Entonces reaccioné que eso no había sido otra cosa más que producto de su imaginación.

Que si quieres que vayamos a otro lugar.- Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, más confundida que yo.

Necesito un poco de aire, sólo eso…- Me despegué de ella y subí las escaleras del lugar hasta caminar por un pasillo y meterme a la primera habitación que encontré. Me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez, sin comprender qué me pasaba.- Puta madre…

Me saqué el saco rápidamente y desabotoné un poco mi camisa, sentándome en la cama con los brazos hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad.

¿Qué… me está pasando?- Me pregunté a mí mismo, como si pudiese llegar a contestarme.

Era peor que la sangre negra. Algo me estaba consumiendo, estaba ardiendo y el tener a Maka pegada a mí no era realmente benefactor. Llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza, sosteniéndola y sacudiéndola constantemente.

"_Soul, por favor…"_

Ahí estaba ella, en la puerta. Pero apenas llevaba una toalla para cubrirse, su cabello estaba suelto y algo despeinado. Entró y subió a la cama, acercándose a mí.

Maka… yo—

_Nada._

Suspiré. Había sido otra de aquellas ilusiones estúpidas que sólo terminaban siendo fantasías.  
Un minuto… ¿fantasías? ¿Acaso estaba teniendo fantasías… CON MAKA? El solo pensarlo me hacía estremecerme, si ella se hubiese enterado de lo que pensaba me mataba, sin duda…

¡Aunque al mismo tiempo me encantaba la idea, joder! ¡Con ese puto vestido no me molestaría que me golpease!

… ¿¡PERO EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO!

Soul, te encontré.- Aquella infantil y dulce voz resonó en toda la habitación. Pero no era el mejor momento para escucharla; maldije que me hubiese encontrado. Quería gritarle que se fuese, antes de que pasara algo malo.- ¿Qué pasa?

Se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

No… puedo más…

¿Qué has dicho? No te escucho.- Se acercó a mí, intentando escuchar. Pude sentir su respiración tan cerca… que perdí el control. Me abalancé sobre ella tomándola de las muñecas y tirándola hacia atrás, quedando sobre ella.- ¿¡Q-qué haces, So—

No lo pude aguantar, inconscientemente mi brazo adoptó su forma de guadaña y cortó parte de su vestido. Ella no podía gritar, estaba callada y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún sollozo. Besé su cuello lentamente y luego pasé mi lengua por ella, cada gemido suyo aumentaba más mi sed de lujuria.

Reaccioné cuando pudo soltar, entre gemidos y sollozos un "Soul" bastante débil. Abrí mis ojos como platos y me levanté rápidamente cayendo en el suelo y sujetándome la cabeza nuevamente. Cuando levanté la mirada, Maka me estaba mirando sosteniendo su cortado vestido.

Más…- Sus mejillas adoptaron sesenta y cuatro matices del rojo. Y lo digo como si mis mejillas no. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, acariciando su cabeza.

¿Estás segura?- Dije, al menos esta vez estaba consciente, si no lo hubiese hecho sin siquiera tener su consentimiento. Ella asintió y miró a un costado, sonrojada.

Volvimos a la misma situación de antes. Quedé sobre ella y la miré; era hermosa. Su piel pálida y suave, sus gemidos suaves y tentadores, y aquellos ojos jade que me llamaban. Me acerqué a su cara, lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

"_¿Soul?"_

Abrí los ojos. No había nadie. Miré alrededor y la vi, con aquel vestido rojo y con las manos en la espalda.

Ya se está haciendo tarde, vamos a casa.

¿Sueño? ¡PERO SI HABÍA SIDO TAN REALISTA, JODER!  
Pude escuchar desde mi interior una risita, proveniente de aquel pequeño diablillo que residía en mi mente.

Has sido tú…- Pensé.

_Cediste ante la tentación, ¿cómo no hacerlo?_

No juegues con estas cosas.- Me levanté y abotoné la camisa, mientras me colocaba el saco y salía por la puerta. Maka me miraba extrañado. En ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera tirarme sobre ella y violarla. Realmente me avergüenza viniendo de mí mismo, pero no podía controlarlo. Lo deseaba.

Pasé nuevamente por aquella incómoda situación de tener que tenerla apretándose contra mí y abrazándose fuertemente en las curvas. Maldije al diablillo que se reía constantemente mientras yo sufría.

Llegamos y ambos bajamos de la motocicleta, la dejé donde siempre y entramos. Lo primero que hizo ella fue ir a la nevera y tomar un brick de leche y tomar del pico, dejando aquel hilo de baba que me ponía nervioso. Me acosté en el sillón con las manos en mi cabeza, intentando calmarme.

Recordé la cantidad de veces que había volado sobre mí, estando entre sus piernas… creo que tenía envidia de mí mismo por no haber sabido aprovecharlo. ¿¡NUEVAMENTE, EN QUÉ PENSABA!

Comenzó a tronar fuertemente, Maka se exaltó y se acercó al sillón rápidamente, arrodillándose junto a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que haber truenos hoy?

Maka siempre le había tenido miedo a estos, y habíamos acordado que podría dormir conmigo en caso de que pasara, en ese momento sólo éramos niños y no nos importaba el dormir juntos. Pero ahora era diferente. No éramos adultos, pero tampoco éramos aquellos niños de antes que consideran que las niñas tienen liendres y los niños gérmenes. Me levanté y ella empezó a jalar de mi camisa como una niña pequeña. Me parece que ella misma está buscando que la viole, eres tan cruel…

Entramos a mi cuarto y me quité la camisa, dándosela.

No piensas dormir con ese vestido, ¿verdad?- No la miré, tenía demasiada vergüenza. Sólo me quité los pantalones y me metí a la cama, mirando hacia la pared. Escuché los ruidos de la tela frotarse contra su cuerpo, mientras se desvestía. Tenía una gran tentación de voltear, pero por respeto me controlé y no lo hice. Se metió y se apoyó contra mi espalda, poco a poco comenzó a subir su pierna hasta entrelazarla con la mía, largando un pequeño gemido de horror cada vez que un trueno se escuchaba. Para mi suerte, habían miles.

S-Soul…- Acarició mi espalda, como llamándome. Volteé y la miré. Se veía tan dulce e indefensa, con los ojos con algunas lágrimas que no puedo negarlo, deseaba lamer.- ¿P-puedo?

No te preocupes…- No tenía idea de lo que hablara, pero siendo Maka, ¿a quién le importa? ¡Estoy en la misma cama con una chica muy bonita! ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Me abrazo y se acurrucó en mi pecho, la abracé.

Soul… eres un verdadero amigo.- No sabía si estar feliz o triste por sus palabras. Me hacía sentir feliz el que me quisiese, pero me hacía sentir incompleto en el sentido de que sólo era su amigo.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré; levanté su cara con ambas manos y cumplí mi cometido: la besé. Al principio parecía intentar querer separarse, pero terminó cediendo y abrazándome. Me separé y la miré una vez más.

Maka… no haré nada que no quieras.- Me miró a los ojos y los suyos se volvieron vidriosos, soltando una lágrima.

Soul, ¿tú me quieres?

No Maka…- Entrelazamos nuestras manos, mirándonos a los ojos una vez más antes de volver realidad lo que había sido una fantasía, y en ese momento mi deseo más grande.

_**Yo te amo.**_


End file.
